


Bit by Bit (I'm Falling Under Your Spell)

by cowardlyblvd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Michael is Cool in College, Play - In the Heights, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Theatre AU, boyf riends - Freeform, he already accepts it n shit, jeremy tries but is scared to be his true (furry) self, micha is a good friend, oblivious jeremy(tm), salty jeremy (tm), thats a lot of alternate universe damn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardlyblvd/pseuds/cowardlyblvd
Summary: Yeah, uh-huh, this is fine. No homo whatsoever. He's a fucking asshole anyways, didn't he already establish that the second he waltzed his ass into Jeremy's life?So, honestly? Thanks but no thanks, whoever you are, Jeremiah 'Anxiety' Heere has officially voted himself out of this twisted dance. He'd rather not accidentally make one wrong move again, then be forced to make himself pick up the shattered pieces afterwards.





	Bit by Bit (I'm Falling Under Your Spell)

The pen seemed to take on a mind of its own, swooping his name across the blank line with suave, practiced precision. The fluffy-haired 21 year-old was shaking a bit. Almost as if on cue of him noticing this, a smaller, slightly darker hand took his own, bringing it and the boy's gaze to her. She smiled at him, bright and prideful, and it seemed to take the edge off his shaking.

"That wasn't  _so_ bad, huh, Jeremy?"

"I guess... let's hope I don't fuck everything up." Jeremy mumbled under his breath, glancing away as he pouted.

"Hush, Jer, you'll do great! Besides, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jeremy lit up a tiny bit at her words, and Christine offered a bigger smile and turned him away from the sheet, as if that'd erase the dread welling in the pit of his stomach.

The thing is, Jeremy actually loves the idea of pretending to be someone else, it's just the whole... idea of stripping down bare and terrifyingly, possibly showing the real, dorky him after so long. 

Christine must have noticed the uneasy look that slipped across his face and sighed, cupping his cheeks and trying to transfer her excitement into him. "Play rehearsal starts in a month, and that's more than enough time to prepare yourself. C'mon, let's go to the cafeteria before they lock us out again."

Jeremy drily chuckled in obligation to one of Christine's rare attempts at making a joke, knowing she was trying hard to keep him from turning right back around and scratching his name out. As his girlfriend swept him away, he couldn't help but glance back one last time, catching the eye of some mysterious guy in a hoodie. He was looking back and forth in front of the message board, as if checking for the coast to be clear, then scribbled a name down that Jeremy was now too far away to read. Rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze back to his world, throwing on a too stretched smile and too big skip in his step.

 

Rehearsal may be a month away, but it seems he was already playing an act.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking some time to read this, i will update as soon as i can (may be a lil bit, but it'll happen, i swear).
> 
>  Feel free to add me on twitter or insta @cowardlyblvd!!


End file.
